


If only you knew

by 27twinsister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Reminiscing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Two childhood friends meet up for the first time in a while as adults.Amy is a lawyer.Jackson is in the Mafia.Everything goes fine.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	If only you knew

Jackson was meeting up with his best friend for the first time in...a while. They were meeting for coffee.  
“Hey! How have you been?”  
“It’s going well,” he told his friend Amy. “How is everything with you?”  
“It’s going well,” she said, brushing her brown hair out of her face.  
“Yeah. So, I got my order, you want to sit down to talk or what?”  
“Sure. So what are you doing for work?”  
_That question._ Jackson always wore suits and general formalwear, and Amy seemed to dress a lot more casual, at least outside of work. “I finished law school and now I’m a lawyer,” she continued.  
“I work for a business,” Jackson replied vaguely, brushing a hand over his red hair. “And I travel a lot for meetings and events. It’s, you know, boring office stuff. I do like it though. It’s just, not interesting at all to talk about.”  
“Cool. When we were kids I always thought you would have a job as something like a bodyguard. You always liked those movies about crime and stuff?”  
“Yeah. You did too, but you always wanted to be the detective or police solving the crime. I was the one committing the crime,” Jackson laughed, remembering the elaborate games they would play, especially in elementary school.  
“It’s cool I grew up to, you know, actually be a lawyer, but I’m glad you didn’t become a criminal,” Amy laughed.  
“Yeah,” Jackson took a sip of his coffee. “I do still like crime documentaries and things like that.”  
“Yeah, those types of shows are cool too. You know, we should hang out more!” Amy suggested. “We text a lot but we don’t usually meet up.”  
“Yeah, uh, about that,” Jackson stalled by taking another sip of coffee. “I’m going to be getting really busy at work. Have a lot of stuff coming up. Important work things, you know?”  
“Yeah. Maybe in a few months, then.”  
“Yeah. Also, I didn’t know you were a lawyer,” Jackson commented. “That’s a...good job. For you. You always pretended to arrest me when we were kids, so I always thought you would be a police officer,” he took another sip of coffee.  
“I didn’t know you liked coffee,” Amy replied. “So I guess we’re both learning new things today, even though we’ve known each other forever.”  
“Yeah. Anyways, I have to go. To my office. It’s on the other side of the city from here. So, I’ll see you later,” Jackson got up to leave.  
“Okay. I’ll text you later! Work hard!”  
Jackson left his childhood friend sitting in a coffee shop, going to commit a crime instead.


End file.
